


Lasagna

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Sentinel Bingo challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim cooks dinner for Blair.





	Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

> Sentinel Bingo Challenge.  
> Prompt: food and cooking.

Jim got ready to make a romantic dinner for his beloved Blair. He had gone early to do the grocery shopping to make a lasagna. He had thought about preparing tongue, Blair's favorite food, but he wasn’t sure how to make it, so he decided to play it safe.

Tonight he was going to tell his Guide how much he loved him. Jim thought he had seen some signs in Blair, like some interested looks, or the scent of arousal when he saw Jim nearly naked. But still he wasn’t sure. He was going to take a huge risk.

Since Blair had started working as a detective, Jim had also noticed that he didn’t go out on romantic dates as he did before. He hadn’t for a long time. He flirted with a lot of women, but nothing more.

Jim chopped the onion into small pieces and fried it. Then he added the peppers and the tomato. Later, he added the ground beef. When everything was to his liking, he put the mixture aside to do the same with spinach. When the spinach was stir fried and seasoned, he also put it in a separate bowl. Then he started making the sauce. That was his specialty. He made it very well. He seasoned it with enough oregano, as Blair liked it.

He put in a baking pan a layer of lasagna noodle, then sauce, a layer of meat, more noodle, more sauce, a layer of spinach, noodle, and so he kept repeating until he filled the pan. On top of everything he put béchamel sauce with enough grated Parmesan cheese. Then he put the pan in the oven. Lasagna would be ready in half an hour.

Then, he set out to prepare the table, with his best plates, and the silverware. He put two candles in the middle of the table and a vase with three red roses. He had put a dark red tablecloth before, and napkins. He put wine glasses and a bottle of good red wine. Everything was ready. But not quite, he still had to prepare himself. He took a quick shower and dressed for the occasion, wearing black pants and a blue silk shirt.

When he finished dressing, the lasagna was ready. He put the oven off and left the lasagna in it so it didn’t get cold.

Now there was only waiting for Blair.

 


End file.
